


Always and evermore.

by Walden_Pond221



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (author loves weddings in case you couldn't tell), Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Stars, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walden_Pond221/pseuds/Walden_Pond221
Summary: 'If he felt he had to direct youThen direct you into my arms'





	Always and evermore.

     The night was winding down and they were the last two dancers left out on the floor. Their wedding guests had either filtered out back to their rooms or passed out in their assigned chairs at tables that hadn’t been packed away by the venue staff yet. Swaying in time to the soft music as thousands of stars shone brightly through the wide windows. Neither Kirk nor Spock noticed it, as they were lost in the festivities, but there were stars falling. Outside arcing across the seemingly never-ending sky, falling like rain was a meteor shower. But there would be time for stargazing later. There was plenty of time now that the two were wed. For now there was only now. This moment, this song. As they held each other close an old terran song rolled through the hall. Jim had requested it at the beginning of the night as he was lost in the haze of one too many cocktails. Now that the alcohol had burned off a bit he felt every note of that song ring true as he looked into Spock’s dusty dark eyes.

“God I love you.”

Spock didn’t think he’d ever lose the rush he felt when Jim said that. “And I you.”

They were the only two left on the dance floor but in the moment their lips met it felt like they were the two only in the universe. Breaking the kiss Jim rested his head against Spock’s chest, breathing in the scent of his cologne, of all of him. Spock wrapped his arms around his beloved, holding him tight, never wanting to let go. And why should he? Where else did they have to go tonight? It was their wedding night after all. 

Later they would look back on the collection of memories they’d made and call it “A perfect night.” And they were right. Hand in hand as the song played out its final notes the two newlyweds picked up their discarded suit jackets and shoes, making their way to the room waiting for them. Once there exhaustion nearly over took them both. Practically falling into bed without even turning on the light they laid down side by side. Clothes already thrown haphazardly about the well decorated room. Just before falling asleep Jim turned on his side to look at Spock.

“Beautiful.”

“Hm?” Spock uttered sleepily, now turning over as well to look back at his husband. Their eyes adjusted to meet in the dark. 

“You. You’re so gorgeous.” Jim replied, then laughed a little at the wonder of it all, “How’d I get so lucky?” 

He held the side of his face and gave him a quick kiss. Even in the dark Jim knew Spock was blushing. 

“Did I say I love you already?”

“You did.” 

“Well, I’ll say it again. I love you Spock.”

“I love you too Jim.” 

As sleep finally overtook the two of them neither let go of the other through the night and into the day. They were married now and nothing, not even sleep could get between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Title is from the Nick Cave song "Into My Arms" from the album 'The Boatman's Call' the entire album is worth a listen but that song, oh man. Gets me every time.] 
> 
> [p.s feel free to put a song in comments that you think Kirk and Spock would dance to.]


End file.
